Sota Iseya
Sota Iseya is another tadpole in the Wonderland series. He was also another mental patient at Chou Mori Institution. Appearance and Personality Personality Sota is a slacker. He would try and miss class just to hang out at the nurse's office to flirt with the school nurse. Back Story Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Sota wakes up in the nurse's office. To his surprise, the school nurse isn't annoyed with him like she usually is. This lets him know that this was a serious spill this time. Sota remembers how he ended up in the nurse's office in the first place. He has a vision of Ikebukuro on fire. It is then Tetsu Aso contacts him telepathically and asks him to get to a private place so they can talk. Sota agrees and leaves the nurse's office. In "Riku", Sota talks to Mikado out of boredom during a test. They talk about what's going to happen now that everyone knows about the tadpoles. Sota suggests that they would have to fight back and kill. Mikado doesn't like the idea, but he says that they have no choice. The boys decide to meet up at the library again. Caged Wonderland Sota and the other tadpoles participate in a mock sports day to test out the results of the Kratos experiment. In "Nobuyuki", Sota is riding around on his scooter when he hears a girl thinking that today would be her last day ever as she says goodbye to her friends as they depart from a karaoke bar. He turns his scooter around to follow her. Sota stays in Shizue's apartment and vows that he won't leave her until she decides not to commit suicide. The Month of No Gods Sota is still staying around Shizue to keep her from killing herself. She can't figure him on out. He even rejected her when she had a crush on him. Shizue might have seen Sota using some of his powers one night. Devil's Wonderland Sota tries to get close to Anzu after he meets up with her at her kendo dojo. They spot each other when her class is over and tries to talk to her. Anzu is uncertain at first but does go with him. Tadpole Powers Primary Secondary Sota can hear thoughts and raise a person's desires. Thanks to the latest experiment in Project Tadpole, he cannot get drunk, high, or sick anymore. Another experiment has taken away his need to sleep. Augmentations Thanks to Cutie Aphrodite, Sota has become highly attractive to the opposite sex. Plus, he can see the future and is highly intelligent. After the Kratos experiment, he's more athletic. Relationships Tetsu Aso Main Article: Tetsu Aso Tetsu is the first tadpole to ever make contact with Sota. Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado and Sota talk to each other telepathically while the latter is in class. Shizue Main Article: Shizue Shizue is a girl under Sota's care. He met her when he heard her thoughts of suicide. He followed her back to her place and is now staying around until she decides to live. Shizue can't figure him out at all. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Super Human